


Spotlight

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt works at the diner. Blaine is a regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

"He's here again," Rachel says, flitting around the counter. "And I'm on my break so...  _Kurt_ , if you would-"

Kurt gives her a wry smile. "Yes, thank you, Rachel, I will cover your section."

She winks and gives him a little finger wave.

Kurt grabs a menu and takes a deep breath, checking out his reflection in the side of a napkin holder. Even distorted he can tell his hair looks flawless, so he rubs a hand on his thigh and then heads over to to table seven.

The guy sitting there looks up and gives Kurt a wide, happy smile. He always looks surprised when it's Kurt for some reason, though by now anyone paying attention has deduced that he's learned Kurt's schedule and only comes in anymore when Kurt is working. The one time a week before Kurt had to swap out with Santana, Blaine had only ordered a milkshake and then left.

Kurt hadn't even been able to pretend that hearing that hadn't made him happy. If he'd actually tried, Santana and Rachel wouldn't have let him get away with it anyway.

"Hello there, Blaine." Kurt slides the menu over to him. "Coffee to start off with?"

For a moment Blaine is just staring at him and he's just staring back at Blaine. Then, as if prodded by something in his own mind, Blaine starts a little and says, "Yeah - yes. Please. Thank you, Kurt."

Blaine doesn't order the same thing ever time. He seems to like picking something new, or combining favorites, as often as he can. Kurt has noticed that he tends to go for whatever Kurt suggests though so - on a whim - he makes Blaine's coffee and then grabs one of the new muffins, honey-butter with a delicious crumble.

Blaine's been in at least four times a week for the past two months now. Kurt's been interested since the moment he laid eyes on Blaine, but he doesn't mind the build-up. It's been worth it, just for the chance of the little conversations, the small talk. The way Blaine looked on a bitter cold winter morning with his nose red and buried in his scarf, the way he'd slipped into the deserted diner drenched during a rain storm and shivered and let Kurt bring him a towel and hot chocolate.

Or the day Blaine came in an hour after Kurt got the word that he'd lost a part he'd made it to the final round of callbacks for. He'd been surly and snappy at everyone, but somehow in the span of fifteen minutes with Blaine the whole story came out and Kurt still isn't sure how but he walked away with his hand tingling from the tight squeeze Blaine had given it, feeling like maybe everything wasn't hopeless after all.

He thinks Blaine's going to ask him out any day now, and Kurt is - he's patient. He's being patient, because this is fun. But he's also not above greasing the wheels a little bit. He's never done this before, not really. When Adam pursued him it was... nice, it was certainly nice, but looking back Kurt realizes he only responded because it felt so nice to be wanted.

Blaine is different. Blaine, this boy... he makes Kurt want in that way that Adam never had. He's a stranger but Kurt is infatuated with what he already knows and obsessed with learning more. He's addicted to the way this is building, the way he's figuring Blaine out, bit by bit. How he likes his coffee, the way when he makes a joke or pays Kurt a compliment his eyes won't leave Kurt's face until Kurt laughs or smiles. It feels like how Kurt reacts is important to Blaine, and oh - when Kurt does smile - when Blaine does find whatever it is those gorgeous eyes are searching for - the way Blaine's face lights up makes Kurt feel lighter than air.

It makes Kurt do silly things, like float home imagining what their wedding colors will be or - more based in reality - slip Blaine an extra muffin just in hopes that it makes his day a little brighter.

And it does, Kurt thinks. He's a little bit in love already with the way Blaine's face scrunches in confusion. He looks up at Kurt like he's going to protest but he must see something of the gesture in Kurt's eyes because he looks so surprised and then that smile so sweet Kurt wants to melt from it.

"We just got these in," Kurt says, edging the plate over to Blaine with the push of two fingertips. "I thought you might want a nibble while you decide what's for breakfast."

Blaine breaks a chunk of it off immediately and pops it into his mouth. "Oh, wow," he says, after neatly chewing and swallowing. "That's amazing. Thank you."

"And... on the house," Kurt says, just in case Blaine hadn't picked up on that.

"Aw, Kurt." - and the way Blaine says his name, pausing a little just before, like it's something special that needs that moment of lead in- "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were playing favorites."

"Well, good thing you know better, right?" Kurt teases him.

Fuck, Blaine looks good today. It makes Kurt hyper aware of the weird mayo smear stain on his shirt and the fact that the scent of burger is permanently embedded into the cloth.

That just sends him into a tailspin thinking of what he wants to be wearing the first time Blaine sees him _outside_ of the diner, and that's where things go a little bit wrong. Because Blaine is wearing a bowtie and he actually wears bowties pretty regularly. Kurt could go skinny tie with a vest, maybe - complimentary but not matching?

"-Kurt?" Blaine says. "Did you get that?"

Kurt realizes that Blaine has just given his order and Kurt wasn't listening at all. Kurt is immediately flustered. "Um. I - no. Sorry. I was just - bowtie."

"Oh?" Blaine looks way too amused. He reaches up and brushes his fingers against the bowtie he's wearing. "This one? What about it?"

Kurt takes a couple of seconds to shake out of it and the responds, much more smoothly, "I just don't know that many guys that can pull it off."

"And I do?" Blaine's giving him that <i>other</I> kind of smile now.

"Oh, yes. You do." Kurt lets himself smile back, right on the same note, and suddenly the moment is charged. The tension is just - it's delicious. It's perfect. Kurt lets it linger for just long enough and then says, "So, what was that order again?"

Blaine repeats himself, then tears another chunk off the muffin and pops it into his mouth, smiling. "Thanks, Kurt."

"You're welcome, Blaine." Kurt adds his name on just because it makes Blaine blush a little bit. "I'll get that out to you soon."

He doesn't know if Blaine's check him out as he walks away, but one of the redeeming qualities of these pants is what they do for his ass so he likes to take his time just in case. He takes care of the ticket with a ridiculous smile still on his face and then ducks around the corner. He leans against the wall and sighs just as Rachel comes back through.

"Ooh, the blush of young love..." She cooes at him, stopping and trying to actually pinch his cheeks.

He ducks out of the way and bats at her hands until she stops. "He's adorable today."

"He's adorable every day," Rachel says. "And so are you. Combined, it's like unstoppable levels of adorable. Which is why-"

"I'm not asking him out," Kurt says.

"That's stupid." It's what she tells him every time.

"Not yet, anyway," Kurt ammends.

He might crack eventually, if Blaine doesn't first, but... not just yet.

Rachel sighs and shrugs. "You're both being silly, I think."

He can't really explain to her why he's fine with this pace, but... that's all right. The only other person whose thoughts on the topic matter happens to be Blaine himself, and he thinks they're on the same page.

He can't really explain to her why he's fine with this pace, but... that's all right. The only other person whose thoughts on the topic matter happens to be Blaine himself, and he thinks they're on the same page.

And speaking of Blaine, it's been a few minutes. He he might need a refill on the coffee by now... Kurt grabs the coffee carafe and heads over to the table. Blaine's on his phone but when he spots Kurt heading toward him his head pops up and he immediately puts it aside, clasping his hands together. Their eyes meet as Kurt walks toward him, and Kurt's stomach flips pleasantly.

Whatever this turns into, it'll be worth the wait. 


End file.
